


A Day Off

by IHeartSnuffles



Series: Billdip Drabbles [2]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Established Relationship, Exhibitionism, Human Bill Cipher, M/M, Older Dipper Pines, Strip Tease, Teasing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-04
Updated: 2016-01-04
Packaged: 2018-05-11 16:52:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5634022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IHeartSnuffles/pseuds/IHeartSnuffles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dipper and his boyfriend Bill decide to go clothes shopping on their day out, and have some fun if you know what I mean...</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Day Off

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Cinnabarsmut](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cinnabarsmut/gifts).



> This is a gift for my lovely, sweetest dear Sinna, i wrote this ages ago actually but never had the guts to actually post it cuz it's still incomplete :'3 I love the usage of a mindlink and exploring the headcanons surrounding it so yay for magic use!!
> 
> (hope y'all enjoy, I'm incredibly out of practice with nsfw/nsfw-ish stuff so apologies in advance)

“You wait here Dipper, I’ll be back out to show you each piece of clothing.” Bill winked with his one good eye, turning and leaving Dipper at the front of the changing area in the store with a slight blush. He could feel his human’s embarrassment at all of the feminine clothes he’d been holding for Bill, the demon rolling his eyes at how silly the kid could be about the simplest things.

Dipper sat in the furthest chair in the back, pulling out his phone to check his work emails, when all of a sudden he felt a tug at their mind link. Blinking, he glanced over to see where Bill would come out, to find no one there. The store they were browsing in was a regular clothing store, but Bill had INSISTED that they go through the women’s department before heading to the back for a chance to try on their clothes. Dipper hadn’t grabbed anything, but Bill sure as hell had.

“Bill?” Dipper cautiously called out, getting no reply. At least not a verbal reply.

 _Pinetree hush up, geez kid you can’t take a hint?_ Dipper felt a small smile tug at his lips as he heard Bill’s voice in his head, rolling his eyes as he pushed up his glasses. Years of reading the small sloped handwriting of his great-uncle Ford and internet browsing hadn’t been kind to his eyes, luckily he wasn’t too blind without them.

 _Sorry, I forgot. Why did you call me over the mind link, you could have just come out or called me over there._ Dipper picked at his nails idly, closing his eyes for a moment. Which he almost immediately regretted because the second his eyes were closed he could vividly see Bill standing in front of the mirror in his changing room with only a bright pair of red silk panties and black crop top with silver vines etched along the neck, opening his eyes with an almost audible gasp.

_Like what you see Dipper?_

_Bill what the fuck was that? How did you send me that image? Is our mind link even strong enough for that?_ Dipper spluttered mentally, trying to not blink for fear of Bill pulling his little stunt again, his cheeks unpleasantly warm.

 _Hush kid, you’re thinking too loud. Get nice and comfy, ‘cause you’re going to be sitting there for quite a while._ Bill cackled softly under his breath, switching out of the crop top and switching into a snug pair of black skinny jeans and tanktop. He carefully selected belts and layered a flannel or two, feeling his boyfriend’s flicker of interest as he stepped out and rounded the corner.

“Bill that looks gre-wait a second that’s the style of flannel that I wear.” Dipper’s eyes fell on the checkered article of clothing with a smile, the human standing and placing a hand on the demon’s shoulder. “Please don’t tell me you’re gonna buy these and then steal the ones I have.”

“You know I will kid, why do you even ask?” Bill grinned, pressing a kiss to his human’s lips before slowly walking back to the changing room.

Dipper felt phantom hands slide up his sides and his cheeks flushed bright red as he quickly sat back down and shot a mental scowl at Bill. _Not here Bill, not right now. What if someone saw your magic?_

 _Let ‘em see, watching you squirm and the thrill of someone catching us turns me on no matter what. Just close your eyes kid, I wanna show you something fun._ Bill grinned, opening his end of the mind link and feeling Dipper’s consciousness settle behind him. The blonde did a quick once over in the mirror, his dark roots just barely showing under the yellow blonde shag, and his eyeliner was still on point to accent the one good golden eye against his olive complexion. Just how Dipper liked it.

Dipper grumbled softly and sat back, a smile on his lips as he closed his eyes and let Bill take over his visual. He watched as his boyfriend slowly started dancing to the pop music on the radio that was drifting through the changing area, Bill’s hips swaying and thrusting almost tantalizingly on beat. The demon was still wearing the flannels and jeans, and Dipper felt a rush of affection at the sight, nearly knocking himself back into his own mind when he saw Bill raise one side of the flannel up to reveal what looked like the familiar crimson lace peeking up over his waistband.

“Damn Dipper, you like me wearing your kind of clothes?” Bill murmured aloud, letting go of the flannel to sensually drag his hands up across his chest, biting his lip to hold back a grin. “Or would you rather I take them off? Your pick kid, I’m willing to give you a show if you let me. If you want out just give me a sign.”

Dipper felt a slow warmth fill him at the recognition of consent, concentrating hard enough so that he had a somewhat corporeal being behind Bill. His projection nodded and pecked Bill on the cheek before fading at Dipper’s lack of ability, Bill turning bright red and blinking a few times in surprise.

 _Damn kid, nice work there. Could use a bit more magical power but eh, you’re only human._ Bill ran a hand through his hair and stared at the mirror, seeing his boyfriend watching him in his mind’s eye. _Now let me give you a small show, nothing too fancy… for now anyways. Be sure to keep it in your pants Pinetree~_

Dipper watched in awe as Bill ran his fingers nimbly down his neck and chest to his waist, circling his hips to the beat. Bill bit his bottom lip, worrying it between his teeth as he rubbed his palms down his stomach, past his crotch to his thighs, letting out a soft noise of content when he curled his fingers and scratched carefully up his thighs. The demon heard shuffling in a room beside him, biting down on his lip harder and feeling his face warm as he felt Dipper’s presence grow stronger behind him in his mind’s eye.

“Nn…” _I want you to fuck me in this stall Dipper, want you to rail me against the wall and make me scream till these human lungs go hoarse, hnn…_ Bill thoughts were a heated mess, Dipper’s own thoughts scrambled with thrill and desire. He could feel his physical form heat up, and quickly tried to solidify his corporeal form again, the faint image of him flickering into existence long enough to flip Bill around and pin him to the wall. Ghost-like hands roughly cupped Bill’s crotch and tangled in his messy hair, faint lips brushed against the demon’s for merely a second, before flickering out like a candle. Bill was left stunned, pants too tight for his liking and Dipper letting out a shaky gasp when his consciousness slammed back into his body.

 _Holy fuck Pinetree. Get in here._ Bill slid down to the floor, face bright red and lips parted, panting slightly.

Dipper paused his thoughts for a moment, taking in their scenario and weighing out the pros and cons of acquiescing to his boyfriend’s request, then realizing the power he held at this moment. And how interesting it would be if the tables were suddenly turned.

 _Hmmmm… Get the next outfit on and we’ll see if I’m interested in giving you more, Bill._ Dipper sent back his thought with a smirk, calming himself down and grabbing a magazine. Bill whimpered audibly in the stall, stripping down and switching to another outfit before strolling out to see Dipper.

“Woah that looks fantastic on you Bill!” Dipper gave the demon a wide grin as he stood up, admiring the skirt’s short length. Bill had a simple black skirt on, high socks held up by adorably hot sock garters. The shirt was a pale yellow with small black triangles dotting the hem, something Dipper himself picked out to Bill’s surprise. His boyfriend knew him well.

“Thanks kid.” Bill’s voice was a bit breathy, and he twirled around to show off the skirt’s length a bit when he felt Dipper’s interest spark. The demon glanced over to see the saleswoman walking away to help another customer, quickly grabbing Dipper’s hand and dragging him back to his changing room.

“W-Woah… Desperate for some real hands on you, Dorito Dork?” Dipper laughed, Bill’s expression turning from composed to flustered within seconds. Nailed it.

Dipper gave Bill a genuine smile, checking the lock on the door before slowly turning around, his chocolate brown eyes meeting Bill’s amber one in a heated gaze. He gently pushed Bill back against the mirror, running his hands down the shirt and along the waist of the skirt, dipping them beneath the fabric to grab at the demon’s ass and squeeze.

 _Dipper… you don’t have to be gentle with me y’know._ Bill frowned up at his boyfriend, his lips suddenly under attack by wet, hungry kisses that he eagerly returned, his back pressing harder against the mirror. Soft inaudible whimpers were drawn out of Bill as Dipper nipped at his lower lip, Dipper’s leg situating itself between Bill’s legs and rubbing carefully against the beautiful silk prison hidden beneath the skirt.

“Nnh..!” A small moan slipped from Bill’s lips, and all of a sudden the touches, delicious pressure, and kisses were gone. Dipper pulled away quickly, grabbing the next outfit and spinning around to give the demon a grin.

 _No noises, or no touches. We can’t afford to get caught; as much as you’d like to put on a show for everyone, you’re MY boyfriend and I don’t want anybody but me seeing you so undone like this._ Dipper’s voice was irresistible in Bill’s mind, and he nodded quickly as he started to slowly, albeit sensually, undress himself before his lover. As soon as he was down to his underwear, Dipper grabbed his chin and gave him a slow kiss before handing the clothes to him and ducking outside.

Man it felt good to be in charge, Bill’s plan to fluster him backfired brilliantly.

**Author's Note:**

> If you have any requests for BillDip or any nsfw stuff, feel free to hit me up at my less-sfw blog, the-cipher-file-is-my-ass.tumblr.com <3


End file.
